


The Beginning, The End

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Beginning, The End

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Twitter

Baekhyun just gave birth to a healthy son and upon hearing the great news, Jongdae and Minseok, along with their 6 year old son, Jongin, rushes unto the Park's residence.

"woah, he's so cute!" little nini exclaimed excitedly, eyes widening in amusement with the little bean laying on top of his uncles' bed.

"isnt he a fluffball?" baekhyun coos, still glowing beautifully despite of a day of painful labor.

"no he isnt! He's a.." jonginnie gasped loudly when the sleeping baby hold unto one of his finger. "uncle he's a baby! He's so cuteeeeeeeee!" nini says, his fragile body shivering from overwhelming adoration he's feeling.

From that day onwards, Jonginnie realized what his favorite besides any bear stuff- _Kyungsoo_ \- the three week old son of his parent's bestfriend.

"daddy, it's breakfast. Do you think Kyungie had his milk?" he would ask first thing in the morning.

"papa, do you think Kyungie is scared with the thunder?" Nini asks again when a storm hits the town one day.

"this cake is yummy! Can we bring a slice for my baby?" he still asked when he went to Sehun's birthday party.

"dad! I had a nightmare! The monsters took Kyungieeee! Daddy! Kyungiiiie!" It's late at night and his loud cries awaken the Kim's household.

His parents had reassured him that Kyungsoo's safe with his parents around, but Jongin remained scared, sad and worried about his favorite baby.

Left with no choice, Jongdae phoned the Parks and fortunately the other couple are equally wide awake, Kyungsoo too, isn't sleeping well and is uneasy on his warm bed. 

Minseok gathered Jongin's stuff and the family of three, in the middle of the winter night, drived safely back to the Parks.

Jongdae's convincing his son to atleast take a nap while they're travelling but Nini's just said _'I cant sleep. I need to see Kyungie safe first'._ Stubborn he might seem but Kyungsoo's welfare he worries about.

His parents didn't pushed it anymore, afraid that the boy would only throw tantrums throughout the ride. No thanks.

Jongin isnt a cryer, but when he does, it's worst. Feels like the end of the world. 

"Kyungiiiiieeeeee!" Jongin runs fast the second he steps inside the Park's home.

Baekhyun is in the living room, cuddling with his husband, Chanyeol as they wait for their friends. Fighting off the drowsiness that's been consuming them.

Meanwhile, the three month old boy lays warmly above his mat on the middle of the room, wide awake and sucking a toe. His parents watching over him, anticipating for sleep to visit him.

Jongin hurriedly plops on the mat next to Kyungsoo, slightly surprising the baby and making him flinch at the suddenness of his action. 

"hi there.." nini whispers soothingly, carressing Kyungsoo's chest with his soft palm. "you're safe.." he added, laying his head on the child's belly as careful as he can. 

Kyungsoo answers with a grumble, grabbing Jongin's hair while erupting into a loud giggle. 

"awww. Cute cute.." Jongin coos, finding kyungsoo as the most adorable kid in town, the entire planet even. 

Kyungsoo grumbles again, lips breaking out into a wide smile, his huge eyes forming into crescents.

"uncle can i sleep here?" Jongin asks his uncle Baekhyun as he's the only one left around. His parents was ushered by his uncle Chanyeol to the guest room they're occupying for the night. 

"you can sleep with the baby, yes. But not here honey." Jongin smiled, clapping his hand triumphantly while repeatedly saying his 'thank yous'. 

"you heard that kyungie? I'll sleep next to you and protect you from that monster!" Kyungsoo laughs despite not understanding Jongin's words.

Or does he not really?

Jongin ended up on Kyungsoo's convertible crib ten minutes later. 

The Park's entrusting their son to innocent little Jongin who when it comes to Kyungsoo is the most mature kid.

"goodnight kyungiiee.. Sleep well okay? Hyung is here." Jongin whispers to the baby sucking his pacifier. "i love you baby! Hyung does!" Kyungsoo took Jongin's finger, holding unto it as the older places a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Jongdae is the first to wake up the next morning, knowing where to find his son he peeks at Kyungsoo's door.

A smile creeps into his lips seeing how the kids are sleeping peacefully, Kyungsoo's tiny hand still latched unto Jongin's finger, holding the older tightly. 

"I dont think Jongin found a playmate.." Baekhyun whispers to his friend.

Jongdae snorted before speaking. 

"he found his future husband."

"i hate to admit but yeah. I totally agree." Baekhyun nods, heart at ease. He'll never have to worry for Kyungsoo's safety in the future when he moves out for college isnt he?

"cmon, lets make food."

One day, Baekhyun rushes his way home after receiving a phone call from his son's nanny. 

Kyungsoo wont stop crying and his sitter is already panicking. He wouldnt sleep, he isnt hungry either. He did not poop and temperature's normal.

While Baekhyun's busy sorting the dilemma, the front door opened wide and running footsteps can be heard. It might be Jongin.

The kid is staying over for the night as his parents are going to celebrate their anniversary on a dinner date. 

"kyungiieee? Baby what is wrong?" jongin worriedly asks the wailing baby, his cries unpleasant to Jongin's ears.

"you heard that sunshine? Jongin hyung is here. He hates seeing you cry right?" baekhyun baby talks to his son while Jongin climbs into the bed and lays on his chest, gently patting Kyungsoo's belly.

"uncle why is he crying?" he asks baekhyun.

"i dont know nini- oh hold on, Uncle chanyeol is calling, I need to answer this." jongin nods and switches his gazes back to kyungsoo as soon as his uncle left the room.

Jongin sighs worriedly, this is the first time Kyungsoo cried terribly. 

He sat up, and gently, carefully he lifted the baby and cradles him inside his arms. 

"hyung is here now, dont cry.." jongin says, trying to soothe the crying kid.

Slowly, it worked. Kyungsoo's cry began to die down as Jongin whisper stuffs on his ear, telling him not to cry so they can play again and his heart breaks whenever Kyungsoo cries. 

When the call ended, Baekhyun hurries back to cater his son. A few feet away from the room he wonders, he can hear no cry anymore but only Jongin repeating the same line.

_"i love you kyungie dont cry.."_

Baekhyun tiptoes and peeks, Jongin is seated on the bed with Kyungsoo in his arms and he was amazed to how strong the six year old is.

Kyungsoo might only be 3 month old but he's a little overweight for his age. 

But the father worries no more when Kyungsoo's lips stretched into a heart shaped smile, grabby hands trying to touch Jongin's face.

"See? Its waaaaaaay better when you smile!" 

Jongin is back to Kyungsoo's crib with the kid. Sleep is slowly catching him but he's battling his eyelid from falling.

He's still adoring little Kyungsoo who is holding unto his finger once again.

"i know why you cried. Did you miss me?" kyungsoo smiled. "me too i missed you and I wish I can live here with you!" nini giggled, poking Kyungsoo's nose before planting kisses atop it. "It's getting late. We better sleep now okay? Daddy said if we sleep a lot we'll grow faster! Lets grow up together okay? Hyung will protect you!" the child said holding himself back from squeezing the squishy baby.

"goodnight my kyungie." Jongin sleepily says, yawning. "i love you.." are the final words that slipped his tongue before falling into sleep.

Kyungsoo grumbled an indistinct response before himself too, succumbed into the fantasy world.

"hey wake up sleepy head." jongin whispers, hand wandering all over Kyungsoo's waist. "wake up come on now." he added, planting a kiss on the younger's forehead. 

Kyungsoo annoyingly mumbles, rolling to his side and snuggles closer against the taller's chest.

"dont act cute, im hungry. And I know you're starving too.."

"I'm not." Kyungsoo whines, plump lips travelling from the older's chest to his neck, his jaw, until two pair of lips found, each other. 

"hungry for my lips. See?" jongin jokes making kyungsoo break the kiss.

"i hate you.." Kyungsoo pouts but still snuggles against his soon to be husband.

"no you dont. You're marrying me tomorrow." Jongin chuckles, trying to catch Kyungsoo's lips for another kiss.

"It's not late to back out right?" kyungsoo answers in the middle of their liplock.

"sorry baby, but you're stuck with me."

Kyungsoo laughs.

"love you.."


End file.
